<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and my heart's beating by downthedarkpath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245284">and my heart's beating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath'>downthedarkpath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drunk Confession, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Referenced Alcohol, Slice of Life, confessing, drunk, prose, tipsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When he turns to look at Dream, and Dream is staring straight back at him, and his eyes are telling every truth that his lips don’t, and he looks like he’s falling apart underneath the night sky, Sapnap feels like he can finally see.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and my heart's beating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bt2jnzZgMmA">in the mourning</a> by paramore.</p>
<p>we held another event on discord, and i got this prompt: <i> the drunk truth<br/>person a! confesses their attraction for person b! whilst walking home, drunk, with person b! helping them<i> (i did jiggle it about a bit, though)</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>hope u enjoy!</i>
  </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream is a giggly drunk, Sapnap learns, the first time they stay up past midnight and drink beer on the porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back in his chair, grinning at Sapnap. His smile is crooked, his left incisor hooked over his lip. Sapnap can’t help but smile back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saaapnaaaap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta stop with the drink tonight, man,” Sapnap says. He’s still barely half way through his first can, but Dream has a solid pile of three beside him. Sapnap reaches out to take the one he’s currently drinking from, easing it out of Dream’s hand slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo. We’re celebrating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done your celebrating,” Sapnap says. They had been celebrating; barely. Celebrating the sun set (and after long enough, the sun rise too) like it does every day, but Sapnap had taken the suggestion when Dream brought it up and agreed. It is nice, sitting on the porch in lukewarm moonlight, grinning at each other every now and then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream exhales. “There’s an entire night to celebrate now. Come ooon, I’m barely even tipsy, Sap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, seriously,” Sapnap says. “You’re never gonna remember this tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I remember it tonight,” Dream says. He settles deeper into his chair, lifting his legs until he can balance them on top of the porch railing. “Isn’t this nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sapnap agrees. “This is nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s silence. A beautiful silence, where everything is warm and nothing is uncomfortable. Sapnap relishes in it, breathing in the dust and the quiet and breathing it out slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’m really glad I met you,” Dream says, after a while. Sapnap turns to look at him: Dream is staring off into the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I met you, too,” Sapnap says, “you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream keeps talking like Sapnap didn’t. “I mean, I feel like we’re soulmates, you know? Like, all my life I was just waiting around for you, knowing I’d wait for you forever. And now I’ve got you I don’t ever wanna let you go. Do you… do you feel it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap barely knows what to say. He swallows, says, “yeah,” and says it quietly, like he can’t say it loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream repeats. “Do you ever… do you ever think about what it would be like to kiss me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens his mouth, unsure what will come out of it. Dream keeps talking before he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Cause I think about what it would be like to kiss you,” he says, painfully honest. “All the time. I wanna… I wanna do everything with you, you know? Anything. Do you get it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap tightens his grip on the beer can. He nods, slowly. Dream doesn’t look at him, but Sapnap knows he’ll see it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream says again. He sniffs, mimes moving his hand like he’s still holding the beer can, and then he chuckles. “Yeah. You could, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap wonders what it is about the dusk and the alcohol and the soothing warmth that lowers all of Dream’s walls, but he finds himself enamoured with it. He’s unabashed now, turning to look at Sapnap until blood rushes to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Sapnap says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiles. “Yeah. If you want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. “Ever since we met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap bites the inside of his cheek. “We should wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Till tomorrow,” he continues, “when you’re not tipsy. You can ask me again, then. When you’re sure you won’t regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t regret it tonight,” Dream says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounds serious, but Sapnap can’t bring himself to believe him. “Not tonight. But tomorrow. Ask me tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream sighs. Sapnap imagines he can see his breath unfurling in front of them, curling around the porch and the table and the sun on the edge of the sky. “Tomorrow. That’s so far away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll go quicker than you think it will,” Sapnap says. He’s dreading the wait, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Sapnap says. He can’t tell who he’s trying to convince more. When he turns to look at Dream, and Dream is staring straight back at him, and his eyes are telling every truth that his lips don’t, and he looks like he’s falling apart underneath the night sky, Sapnap feels like he can finally see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Dream’s chest rises, almost imperceptibly, except for how Sapnap is looking for it. Dream looks at him like he can see right through him. “Hope is a fickle thing, isn’t it,” Dream says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all we have,” Sapnap says. “I won’t kiss you when you’re drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not sober.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream grins, smooth and utterly molten. “I’m not drunk, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already said. Tomorrow. Ask me tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Dream says, “I’ll ask you tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And every day after that, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to it,” Sapnap says. He puts his beer can down, reaches his arm across their chairs until he can prod the top of Dream’s hand with a finger tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiles at it. He moves his fingers to hold Sapnap’s, and his palm is almost as warm as the sky. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! hope u enjoyed. would love some thoughts/feelings in the comments.</p>
<p>im kinda loving this set up, actually, so maybe ill come back and write their tomorrow at some point. not sure if anyone would be interested in that. we'll see!!</p>
<p>come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/ERR0RGEO">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>